


Teddy Bear

by Trashpotato



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpotato/pseuds/Trashpotato
Summary: Oliver and Cooper are secretly dating, Katie walks into Oliver's room to see a Teddy bear
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Taylor Otto/Trip Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Teddy Bear

Oliver fluttered his eyes open, the sun blinding his pupils. He quickly closed them out of the suns view and looked away. A Saturday was a good day for the Otto's, well everyone except Katie of course. The kids were happy because they're off from school, and Katie has to deal with them. Oliver just smiled, yawned then yanked the covers from over him. He took a peek over at Cooper, sound asleep against his pillow. Oliver walked over and gave Cooper a little head rub before walking up the stairs, since him and Cooper are living in the basement. The sun got even brighter when he had gotten up the stairs, squinting a bit. 

"Well morning!" Katie says, her oven mitts on and the oven glowing a little red as she baked something that kind of smelled good to Oliver. It smelled like muffins, banana muffins. Oliver took a seat, next to Anna-Kat who looked bored out of her mind. 

"You're bored too?" Oliver asked, Anna-Kat just nodded and looked back at the oven. Probably hungry as well. 

"Franklin is sound asleep, I tried to wake him but it was no use," Anna-Kat's frown turned into a smile, one Katie had taken the muffins out of the oven. She quickly grabbed one and took a mouthful of a bite. "Thanks Mom" Anna-Kat mumbled with the muffin crumbled and chewed in her mouth. Oliver scrunched up his face, a bit grossed out. 

"Aren't you going to have one sweetie?" Katie asked, picking a muffin up and tempting him with it. Oliver just smirked.

"I might, but not right now because someone ruined my appetite..." Oliver stated, slowly turning his head towards Anna-Kat who was half-way finished her muffin. A creaking noise made it's way down the stairs, Taylor and Franklin coming down them.

"Oh Muffins!" Taylor beamed, picking one up and taking a bite out of it.

"I really can't eat these, I think" Franklin looked at the muffins with sadness, before going to the couch to wait for Anna-Kat. Oliver rolled his eyes as he went back downstairs. He will eat a muffin later.

Oliver peeked at Cooper once again, only to see him still asleep. He groaned as he started to play video games by himself. Each minute went by slowly and he kept getting more bored with the video game. 

"Good morning..." A little voice said, Oliver paused the game as he looked over at Cooper who looked more tired than he did when asleep. Oliver giggled and went to him.

"You look so sleepy" He told him, crouching down next to Coopers bed, his head laying on the side of the mattress. Cooper chuckled, putting his head next to Oliver's, just them staring at each other.

"You look pretty today," Cooper whispered, making sure it quiet enough. Oliver smile for like the fifth time just that morning.

"I know, you tell me everyday and you don't need to be quiet, this room is soundproof," Cooper made a face, then nodded as he smelled the muffins that Katie had baked. Oliver knowing what he was smelling.

"Before you ask, Mom made banana muffins, so if you want one I suggest getting up," Oliver got up from his position and held out his arm. Cooper grabbed onto it, Oliver yanking him up from laying down.

Oliver walked towards the stairs, Cooper then remembered.

"Wait, I have something to give you!" Cooper shot out like a cheetah seeking prey, going to where he needs to go quickly as possible. Oliver just stood and waited, for what only took about a minute. Cooper had something behind his back.

"Since it's our one month of dating, I got you this!" Cooper brought out a teddy bear out from behind him and he smiled as big a person can possibly smile. Oliver smiled back, taking the teddy bear from him.

"Thank you, but I didn't get you anything.." Oliver's voice trailed of, he seemed like a bad boyfriend by forgetting about their one month. He seemed selfish just holding the teddy bear and Cooper is holding nothing.

"I don't need anything, just having you here is all I want. I just got you a teddy bear because I thought it was cute," Cooper told him, kissing his cheek and made his way up the stairs. Oliver blushed a light pink before setting the teddy bear on his bed, then making his way back up the stairs.  
_________  
Katie was doing laundry today, hell she was doing laundry almost everyday. First, she had entered Taylors room. For someone that goes to college, her room wasn't that messy as before. Now that was messy. Taylors room was still a bit messy, but it was definitely improved. When Katie was done with Taylors room, she had moved onto Anna-Kat's. Anna-Kat's was never messy and it still isn't. so it didn't take long to take any dirty clothes from her. Oliver room was different now, well since he had moved down to the basement with Cooper. 

Both the boys were watching a movie so Katie decided to slide her way into the basement since it isn't much a problem. The damn stairs are what she hated, they still had the creaking noise which made her a bit mad. She finally made her way down the stairs and began to take clothes from the hamper. Katie looks around a bit before spotting a teddy bear. Katie frowned a bit before looking up the stairs to see if anyone was coming. Once she knew no one was coming, she made her way to Oliver's bed, which had the teddy bear place on. 

"Why would he have this of all things?" Katie thoughts were confusing her. Oliver was single and he spoke to no one except Cooper, his family and that weird kid he is working on an app with. Katie hastily put the teddy bear back, then picked up the laundry basket and made her way up the stairs. Oh, was she going to have a question franzy.  
\----------  
The movie credits started to roll and Oliver had just about finished the popcorn. His mouth feeling sore with the amount of salt he had ingested. Cooper just looked bored, by the way he was looking at the screen.

"Hey you two!" Katie shouted a bit too loudly, scaring Oliver to death. He looked at her, seeing that she was smirking. Oh no....

"Hello Mrs. Otto!" Cooper stated, smiling with his teeth. Katie just nodded before turning back to me.

"I have a question," She asked, holding her laundry basket to the side. Oliver was nervous but mostly confused.

"What?"

"I saw a teddy bear on your bed, what special lady got you that. Not even that, why wouldn't you tell me.." Katie whisper-shouted now, Oliver's face getting a bit pale then turning into a bright red. 

"Well um..." Oliver began, not knowing how to form the words he wanted to say. This was embarrassing.

"Well, I'm waiting.."

"I didn't get it from a girl," Oliver started, looking away from his mom.

"Cooper gave it to me as our one month anniversary present, I didn't expect you would see it though.." Oliver just looked anywhere but his mom. He looked at Cooper, then the door, then the floor.

"Oh, well next time tell me or I am going to come up with these crazy thoughts!" Katie exclaimed rather dramatically as she walked away.

"I'm sorry I outed us like that, I shouldn't have an-" Cooper cut him off with a kiss, stopping Oliver with what he was going to say. They pulled away after about a minute and Cooper rested his head on Oliver's.

"I'm okay don't worry, we can be more open here now!" Oliver giggle as he slithered into Cooper's arms, cuddling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write haha, but we're not getting American Housewife until Jan. 13th so I decided to write this.


End file.
